Washing dishes by hand at a kitchen sink typically is a two handed operation. One hand selects a sponge, scrub pad, brush or another cleaning implement, while the other hand lifts a bottle of dish washing detergent and squeezes the bottle to pour detergent on to the cleaning implement. Some sinks come equipped with a dish washing detergent dispensing device built into the top of the sink and applying dish soap involves a repeated pumping motion. What is needed for people who clean dishes by hand is a device that makes this process easier and more convenient.